tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SteamTeam/Archive 2
Done There you go! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) So much vandalism! http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/User:66.142.233.70 Would at be at all possible to make it so no unregistered users can edit or make pages? Jim 23:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Season 13 SteamTeam isn't it time to unlock season 13 as the last episode already aired. --PNR 16:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: YouTube It was awesome! Great narrating! :D Friends list. Oh, of course, feel free to, I'm a friendly guy :D Jim 21:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism I think that maybe you forgot to block the troubksome users? If that's that case then that's all you need to do. BTW I'm back! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 14:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it can't be helped. But you did a very good job! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Because they consider us babies, but by vandalizing our Wikia they show everyone who the babies really are. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :That's a very nice episode! I can't wait to see your original stories! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) There is a new user on this website who is clearly an anti-Victor fan as he is creating articles on how much he hates Victor the Steamworks Engine. I've reported these problems on the pages and removed the contents. But, I know that's not enough. So, quickly please mate. Delete this new user before it's too late. User:Steamie With Glasses 14:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) There is another new user on this website, who is clearly hates this show. This user called "Percyloverno6" made very rude contents on the new "Lighthouse" article. I've already removed them. However, can you remove this user before anymore vandalism occurs. User:Steamie With Glasses April 26, 2010 (UTC) Harbour Station SteamTeam, On Thomas' branchline page,there is a dot for the harbour station. Can you please post that map to the page? Thanks, Future Member, 20:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) HectorFan1074 Re: Snow Engine Another very good episode! What did you use to make the snowman? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I have only seen a bit of it, but It looks very good. I will watch the rest of it later. :) GordonPercy 07:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you? Can you upload these pics in better quality? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) File:SlippySodor1.png File:SlippySodor13.png File:SlippySodor14.png File:SlippySodor15.png OK I'll be waiting for them. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes! Thank you! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Goofs Hi, SteamTeam. For goofs, do personal opinions count? --Rankin (talk) 16:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Goof number 2 for Saving Edward. --Rankin (talk) 16:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::And a couple for Tickled Pink. --Rankin (talk) 16:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Err, I meant, I wasn't putting the goofs in. I was pointing out that there are a lot of personal opinions that appear in the goofs sections of the episodes. --Rankin (talk) 16:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE DVD Ripper This link should help. Found this in ThomasandStanley's faves on YT. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qadshJYPI6E Jim 19:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I finished the Hiro Bio Video! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47V9CKKEr1c Jim 00:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Video Thanks, and yes, I have seen the remakes, but I haven't had time to comment on them just yet. I'll let you know if I need any episodes. Hm, well, now that I think about it, I was going to attempt some music changes for the chase scenes in HOTR. Wpuld you happen to have that on DVD too? Jim 13:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, I could get a torrent of the movie then I suppose (I'm a bit tight on cash right now). If I need an ep, I'll let you know. Jim 13:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Emily Hi! Where did you find out that Emily wil be in Misty Island Rescue? I believe you but I was just wondering. :) GordonPercy 20:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiro Bio Video Reuploaded to DailyMotion Due to actions from LionsGate, the video is now here: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xcf1g4_an-in-depth-look-at-hiro_shortfilms You have a DM account too, right? Jim 21:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lionsgate Yes, it's true that they only make the DVDs, but they think that because they do, they can give copyright strikes, block and remove HiT's videos. They've even removed older episodes and the Japanese dubs, which they only own the rights to the English DVDs! Jim 22:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I know, I meant the American English DVDs :p Oh, and I subbed and sent you a friend request on DailyMotion Jim 23:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Restored Episodes Hi, Its Callum (TEngine) from Si3D here! I was wondering if the Thomas and Friends DVD's with Restored footage you have are from the Philippines? If so, would it be possible to send all of Series 2 and 3? These are the only ones without Logos like JimJam and Cartoon Network - and the only restored episode i have not seen is Thomas Gets bumped I am hoping to make 2 special videos for BlueBerkBoco, please get in touch if you can help! Mr. Percival's Bike Can you please upload a picture of Mr. P's bike, both red and black? 21:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Soon to be member, HectorFan! SL TUGS redub Hey SteamTeam! I just finished rewriting the Earthquake script, and replaced Zug with Zip for a couple of lines. I was wondering if you'd be interested to play him. Whaddya say? Jim 18:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) your remakes hay man I have watched one of your remakes, and ther good, but It would be better to add some music to your vids, you have a good voice to. reply asap.Mays 11:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Wooden Lady hey I got this weekend a wooden Lady, when I was in my home state I use to have the verson with the ruber Funnel, but I lost that verson, also I tradeed a 1998 Henry for a 2000 verson of Diesel 10.Mays 11:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Movie can you give me a little info on what will happen in the Movie. reply asap.Mays 16:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) SteamTeam how did the engines dissappeared is it that British Railways took over the North Western Railway? --PNR 17:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The Best of Thomas Do you see the link on the The Best of Thomas page go to the links on the second. ;) --PNR 20:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) SL TUGS Redub Sorry, been busy for a few days. What exactly did you mean by "how do you want me to do them?" I've finished the script, I'll email it to you, I may do redubs of Munitions and the SL TUGS ep "Boomer the Jinxed Tug" later on. Oh, and yesterday I bought myself a Take-N-Play Kevin! :D Jim 15:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, an audition video would be fine :) Jim 15:28, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Season 13 US eps By the way, if you're interested, I have some US dubs of some Season 13 episodes on my Dailymotion :) Jim 15:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) They're great, despite their goofs, and seeing as the US dubs of some of them aren't out yet, it's nice to see them in high quality (some UK eps on YT are not very good quality. Once I upgrade to Trainz 2010, I may do re-writes of Steamy Sodor, Tickled Pink and Double Trouble. Of course, since the textures on the SI3D Sir Topham are locked, I'll have to use the old Mstnoodle model. I assure you I could do a far better job executing the ideas HiT had for those episodes. Jim 15:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) And once again, that annoying question that's getting on everyone's nerves... Um, then... could you please contact someone who can, by email or just on the forum? I know it's possible, I've done it on other forums. Could you? Thankyou, it'd be very much appreciated. :) Tender Engines 03:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Earthquake Sorry, it;ll be quite a while before its done. I need more voice actors and sound effects. I need voices for all Zero and Star fleet members, since there are 2 points where both entire fleets say "Aye Aye Captain!" And I've been busy with college assignments. Jim 14:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) S13 episodes I've noticed that you've been posting S13 episodes. Could you just tell me when you'd post them, so I'd be able to hop on and watch? I really enjoy my daily fix of Thomas. :D Tender Engines 09:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay if I have any trouble I'll come to you first.Thanks! Re: Vandals Yes I noticed. Thanks! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 14:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Matt Wilkinson Hi there! Did you get a reply from Matt Wilkinson? If so who did he say who he is voicing? Victor's gauge Hey, I heard from SodorProductions (via YouTube) that Victor's prototype is actually standard gauge. However, Victor's wikia page says narrow gauge. Which is right? Blocked! Hero of the Rails and Season 13 pages are blocked. Why? Yearbook hey friend, i just want you to see the new yearbook I found on Ebay. please reply asap, and tell me what you think.Mays 16:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC) thanks, but since zem daleted the image cause it was watermarked, so I was wondering if you could find the image of the 2010 yearbook that is not watermarked. please reply asap.Mays 17:25, March 23, 2010 (UTC) yes that is what I ment, now to try and keep it on the Wikia. thanks man.Mays 17:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Blocked! So will they ever be unlocked? BTW, what's vandalism? Hey I responded to your PM on my forum, sorry for the delay. :) ZEM talk to me! 03:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Just a question about Season 13 Would it be possible to upload the Biggest Present of All? I never saw the whole thing before LionsGate blocked it on YouTube. Jim 20:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I got it, but I looked through it real quick because I was in a hurry. Jim 20:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Goof edit can you put for Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady when Peter Sam collects his coaches, goes through the woods, the ends up at Crovan's Gate, which is near the sheds??? The Fogman rare pics Hello, just asking, if there's no secret ... where are the photos from, from what book/mag etc. i mean. TheRTF 19:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Engine Profile stuff How come we don't put the build dates on the engines anymore? I thought that was neat. And according to the Rev. W. Awdry, Edward's an FR K2, right? So why don't we put that on his page as well? TheRailwayIndustry 22:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Season 10 pics Thanks for letting me know mate, because uploading some many images is very tiring! :D I'll stop uploading any S10/11 pics. :P TheRTF 22:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) hey hey friends do you know this name. British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith, he is wwe star from the U.K. reply asap. Mays 14:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) More pics please! :D Hello; are you going to upload more photos from books? I.e. Gordon Takes a Tumble or It's Only Snow etc. Like the ones you've posted on YouTube? - Just asking. TheRTF 19:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Name Error Yes, you're right. The "misspelling" was intentional becuase of the brakevan breaking. I tryed to tell him that, but he wouldn't believe me. I changed the Spiteful Breakvan page to the Spiteful Brakevan though. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 14:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Images How can I upload pictures? Thank you for help From Picture editing? Thanks! I will upload them. As you can see, I already started to. I thought my talents with a computer wouldn't be enough, but they were. So, yay! Oh, and to prove that goof I showed you earlier, I'll upload the covers from Thomas & Gordon and other Stories with the stickers, just for you. OK? Tender Engines 12:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks You're welcome. You add this to unsignd comments: . :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome again. Yes, that's right. :) BTW Have you decided to have a signature or not? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:47, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know. Do you want something original? Do you want the word talk in it? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 15:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::OK Just let me know. :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Tram Trouble Hello SteamTeam! I found out that in Tram Trouble Henry DID appeared like cameo so if you can edit it. You can see Henry's tender behind Thomas. Henry is last in the line of engines. By the way, sorry if pictures are too big. I am still new and learning. Problem with editing page When i want edit the page always say this: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been locked to prevent editing. You can view and copy the source of this page: Why is this happening? Zvjerkoruksi 12:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Where on earth do you find all your pictures? They're great! -SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 19:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pictures Do you take them with a camera or what then? -SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 19:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) How do you do that? -SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 19:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) page editing how do you edit a page. Smoke Stack Images Sorry SteamTeam, Didn't know their where rules for uploading pics, i wondered why my pics got removed in the first palce, guess i am gonna have to be careful uploading more in future RE: Image Rules Sorry about that. I forgot we had rules on that. I'll be more careful about it. -SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 17:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) US DVDs Hey! I just wonder what other Thomas US DVDs you got besides Rusty to the Rescue and Team up with Thomas? Dan5589 Can you do anything with these Images? Hey SteamTeam, Can you do anything with these Images if you can make them a part of the BKS and SA Pages?, maybe small or brighter? It Seems uploading pics is more difficult then i thought http://www.majhost.com/gallery/SodorEngine/stuff/cover.bmp http://www.majhost.com/gallery/SodorEngine/stuff/suprise_adventures.bmp Yeah But one got deleted each, i don't know why, they don't look blurry to me Messed Up I've now tried to improve my pictures and its only messed up the page, and i have to go out to buy a trackmaster Duck, Can you fix it please? Thanks Thanks, Sorry for all the problems, i will ajust my Owen Bell Pictures, make them smaller and redo their names, Just a few little text ajustments and then i will be finished Scaredy Engines pics Do you know why the Scaredy Engines pics look blurrier than any other pic you've ever uploaded? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 14:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I won't revert them; I'll just wait to see what the first new one looks like. Yes, the bigger pictures are a great idea, and keep it up! :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I don't mind. It wouldn't make sense to start over. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:52, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: pics Hey friend I looked at the image rules and tryed to rename an image but it did not show in the Gallery.:/Mays 17:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Owen Bell I ahev now ajusted and re-uplaoded my pictures, found two others as well Gordon & The Gremlin(S) Hello, you've uploaded some screenshots from Gordon and the Gremlin; From what DVD is it? Also, why is the ep called XYZ gremlin, not gremlinS? Your friend, TheRTF 12:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) page editing thanks for answering Smoke Stack truth hey my friend have i been doing good in helping improve the wikia haven't I.Mays 10:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) My First two pages I have freshly created my first two pages, please tell me what you think of them, make any ajustments if you wish The ORGINAL Thomas Logo I have found and fully restored the ORGINAL 1984 Kay & Ward Thomas logo, seen at the end of orginal episodes Tell me, where do you think i should put it? Callum Brilliant! I Do have another one, from a VHS Cover, yet again restored, only this Time Thomas has been repainted and for unknown reasons its dated 1983 , this one can be seen on some of the 1988 VHS Covers, their is a 4th version with Thomas's face different, give me time to restore that one TEngine 19:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Final logo Glad you like it, :) Heres the final logo, put all three together you will notice some differences with them This one you should actually thank Gwion, a old UKBL friend, its from his Welsh video cover, i restored it and used the UK Text :) TEngine 19:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) page deletion Hi, SteamTeam Sorry to bother you again, but, how do you delete a page. Smoke Stack Re: page deletion none, I just wanted to know how to do it. Thanks, Smoke Stack